


Frat Boy Fuck

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, a bit of dirty talk, also they're supposed to be american in this not that it makes Any Difference, based on a prompt, high school au sort of, smut im Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: prompt: dan and phil are both cocky frat boys that love beer almost as much as they love each other. dan, drunk and horny, challenges phil to a game of beer pong: whoever wins, tops. may the games begin (prompt from phanfic/danhowellstoe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if u wanna, follow my tumblr! apologyphan.tumblr.com (also the end of this is kind of shit im sorry) prompt: http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/158914856807

It was unusual for a school break to not end with a party at Dan Howell’s mansion, which was also unusual to end without the police being called by the neighbours. Not that Dan seemed to mind; his reputation more important than his neighbour’s children getting more than 2 hours sleep for that night. 

Of course, this spring break was not different, Dan was buzzing with excitement throughout the entirety of English, his last period. With all the promises of the fun that was to come, Dan could hardly concentrate on Of Mice and Men. The book was about a dumb clumsy guy who liked killing things; why did Dan have to spend 2 years of his life studying it? He wasn’t sure he’d even met someone (bar his English teacher) that liked the book; he didn’t understand why it was considered a ‘classic novel’.

The sound of the bell ringing was like music to Dan’s ears, knowing that in a few hours, he was going to be so drunk that he probably wouldn’t be able to see his own hands. That sounded like a good night to him. 

He hadn’t been out the classroom for more than a second before he received a slap round the back of his head. “Fuck!”

“Hey man,” Dan recognized the voice immediately and turned round to shove his best friend.

“Phil! What the fuck dude,” he rubbed the back of his head as Phil laughed, pulling Dan forwards as he sauntered towards the exit of the school.

“It’s spring break man, we’re free! Well, for a week,” Phil giggled, practically skipping out of the school. The hustle and bustle around the two boys was enough to make their stomachs fill with happiness, knowing that they had no commitments for the next week, and could sleep, eat and drink as much as they wanted to. “Your party tonight is going to be wild.”

Dan couldn’t help but let a grin cover his face. He honestly couldn’t wait; all his friends (and then some) together tonight, doing what they do best: drinking and getting laid. “Don’t forget that we have our beer pong rematch tonight.”

“How could I?” Phil chuckled, blocking his eyes from the sun. Dan was perpetually surprised by how pale Phil was; how could someone live in California yet still be mildly translucent? He didn’t look that bad when he was stood alone, but next to Dan in mid August when his skin was a soft coffee brown, he looked like Caspar the friendly ghost.   
“I’ll see you later,” Dan knocked his shoulder against Phil’s before shrugging off his varsity jacket and putting it inside his school bag. “I still have to meet my brother to get the kegs.”

“See you,” Phil finger saluted Dan before turning towards their group of friends.

\--- 

One thing Dan loved about Sam being his brother was how chill he was; despite the fact that he had babied Dan so much when he was younger, they were now more best friends than they were brothers. That’s the only way Dan had been able to get drink for the night as well, after his parents finding his fake ID from the last party and grounding him for a month. He was truly blessed that Sam preferred him to their parents. 

It wasn’t long until the house was set up for the party; plastic sheets laid over Dan’s parents’ favourite sofas and their more valuable possessions hidden where no one would bother looking. The party felt real now, and Dan was beginning to get the tang of nerves he often got before people began to arrive.

Of course, his football team were the first to show, cheerleaders on their arms like trophies. Dan had already finished a cup of beer by the time they arrived to calm his nerves slightly, and it was already taking affect on him, probably because he’d skipped dinner that night. Better to make sure you’re going to get completely trashed than to enjoy the final meal of the day.

As he greeted his team members and their girlfriends, the music was turned up and Dan felt truly in his element. This was definitely the day he looked forward to every semester; the time he could finally let loose. 

“I like the lights,” Dan turned to see Phil stood behind him, beer in hand already. “It’s giving me summer vibes.”

Dan took a moment to check out Phil. He was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black skinny jeans. His hair was styled as it was everyday at school, but Dan could tell that Phil had spent at least an hour making sure every strand was in the right position. He just knew Phil well enough to know things like that. 

“Summer’s going to be fucking insane man,” Dan smiled, already excited for their break which was still months away. “Tonight’s only a taster of what’s to come.” He reached out and touched Phil’s forearm, simply because he wanted to, and watched the boy look up at him, eyes wide. “You excited for beer pong?”

Phil let out a breathy laugh, obviously expecting something else to come out of Dan’s mouth. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“You keep thinking that,” Dan winked at Phil before being pulled into a conversation with a girl from his maths class.

\--- 

It was dark by the time Dan bumped into Phil again, and he was very comfortably drunk. 

“Phil!” He shouted, pulling the slightly smaller into a bear hug, earning weird looks from the people Phil had been talking to. “How are you man? It feels like its been ages since I last saw you.”

Phil giggled at this, covering his mouth with his beer bottle so that Dan couldn’t see his tongue poke out. Dan pouted. He loved that tongue. “I’m good. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Dan ran his hand up and down Phil’s upper arm, having still not quite let go of the boy. “Yeah. Wanted to see more of you though,” he meant the phrase in two ways, making this point apparent by undoing Phil’s top button. “You look good.”

Phil laughed then, realising what was happening. This was common behaviour of Dan Howell; the horniest drunk boy in the world. Phil, usually being at the receiving end of his advances, moved Dan’s wandering hands from his chest to his hips, which were swaying to the beat of the song. “So do you,” he murmured back. Being slightly drunk himself, he wasn’t even trying to steer Dan’s attention away from him. Their friendship had survived drunken hook ups in the past; they’d definitely make it through another. “Do you wanna find a room?”

Dan smiled at this, burying his face into Phil’s neck. “No,” he replied, shocking Phil slightly. This was the first time Dan had turned down a blowjob – a moment that would go down in history. “I wanna play beer pong.”  
Phil laughed out loud at this. Of course he did. The boys had an on going tradition that everyone knew about; the Dan vs Phil beer pong match at every party. Dan was winning 4-3 at the moment, and Phil knew how much it inflated his ego when he won. “Fine.”

“But,” Dan said, pulling Phil back as the boy began to walk towards the lounge where the table tennis table sat, “the person who wins gets a prize.”

“And what’s that?” Phil smirked, wrapping his fingers around Dan’s wrist and noticing how lust-filled his eyes were.

“The winner gets to top.”

\--- 

The two boys normally took the match seriously, but no one could work out why they had ramped up their competitiveness so much this time round. Each cup one boy had to down, the other celebrated as if they’d just won the lottery. Phil was currently winning 5-3.

The cups were only about a third full with drink, but Dan was feeling over warm with the alcohol in his body. He wasn’t even bothered about winning this for the pride anymore; he just wanted to get the game over so he could get Phil alone. Of course, the bonus of winning was also a plus. 5-4.

Phil wasn’t paying attention to anyone other than the brunette boy on the other side of the table tennis table. His cheeks were flushed, and Phil could tell how concentrated he was as he chewed on his top lip. One more cup and he’d won. Phil ruffled his hair, catching Dan’s attention and throwing him off-guard as he threw the ball, resulting in him missing the cup and cursing loudly. Phil’s turn.

His throw was perfectly looped over the net, straight into Dan’s cup. Phil swore Dan didn’t even look upset about losing. He looked simply ready to leave.

After accepting his congratulations, Phil turned to Dan to shake his hand, only to be met with a look of full-blown sexual desire in his eyes. “Bedroom?” That was enough for Dan, and he grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him out the room and up the stairs. 

They were in Dan’s bedroom before Phil could have counted to 10, although he wasn’t that surprised. Dan worked fast when he wanted something. He was more surprised about the fact that no one else was in there though, as Dan Howell’s parties were normally the place people lost their virginities and took other people’s. Not that he was complaining; he’d much rather fuck Dan in his own bed than his parents’.

Dan’s hands worked quickly to unbutton Phil’s top, pushing it off his shoulders and running his hands over his chest as they kissed hungrily. Phil thanked any God who happened to be listening for the fact that he’d brought a condom tonight in hopes of getting lucky. Of course, when Dan was drunk, there wasn’t much of a chance he was going home without having used a condom. Tonight felt different for some reason though, Dan’s desire for him seemed so much more intense than it ever had before. 

“I love your skin,” Dan murmured as he pressed kisses along Phil’s jawline, down his neck and across his chest. He stopped to bite Phil’s clavicle, obviously leaving a mark, which wasn’t hard on Phil’s pale skin. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Phil pushed Dan down onto the bed with that surprising the boy. “Take off your top.” It always shocked Phil how well Dan responded to commands from him when they did this, especially because of how often their friends joked that Phil was basically Dan’s bitch; he asked and Phil delivered. Yet, when Dan was in a state like this, he was wrapped so tightly around his finger that Phil was pretty sure he could make him do anything in a second. “And your jeans.”

Phil couldn’t help but notice how hard Dan was already, panting slightly as he looked up at Phil. The boy crawled onto the bed on top of Dan. “Good boy,” Dan mewled at this, kissing Phil again the second he could. 

“Please,” he whined, pulling Phil closer. “I need you now.”

“What do you need?” Phil asked, running his hands down Dan’s chest and resting it over his boxers. “Tell me what you want.”

“Phil,” Dan flushed, looking at the boy above him. “You know what I want. Don’t make me say it.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Phil asked, blatantly teasing Dan. “Cause I can go now. I can leave you here like this, if that’s what you want me to do. Or do you want something else? You’re gonna have to tell me.”

Dan moaned out loud at this, closing his eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”  
Phil smiled at that, and began palming Dan through his boxers. “See? That wasn’t too hard, was it?” He leaned behind Dan and into his bedside drawer, knowing where Dan kept his lube. “Turn around.”

Dan whimpered as he flipped his body over so he was lying on his stomach. Phil slipped his boxers down his thighs slowly, savouring the noises Dan was making, knowing how desperate the boy was. If only the team knew about this; their well-put together, arrogant quarterback was putty in Phil’s hands.

He began massaging Dan’s ass as he coated his fingers with lube. “You ready?” The groan he received in reply seemed enough consent, and Phil slipped the first finger in. “You’re not as tight as last time,” he mused, and felt Dan hold his breath. “Have you been preparing for this? Did you want me to win all this time? Have you been thinking about me fucking you?” Phil loved it when he got to top; Dan was so much more vocal as a bottom, and the whole experience was just that much more enjoyable. “You dirty boy,” he slipped another finger in, and felt Dan squirm beneath him. 

“Please Phil, just fuck me, I don’t need stretching,” the sentence shocked Phil slightly, as Dan was usually so into their foreplay. He guessed the boy was as horny as him right now though. “Please.”

“Fine. Get on your hands and knees.” Dan moaned as Phil pulled his fingers out, and shakily pulled himself up onto all fours as Phil ridded himself of his jeans and boxers, and rolled the condom onto his dick. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck, hurry up,” Dan practically growled, and Phil didn’t waste another moment more. 

Dan felt like heaven to be inside of; he was tight around Phil and warm, and so responsive to every thrust from the boy on top. They soon developed a steady rhythm that both could handle, Phil thrusting forward as Dan backed into him, making each movement more intense. Both boys began to feel like they could pass out from the feeling of pure ecstasy they were currently receiving. 

“Say my name,” Phil panted, pulling Dan’s hair roughly, causing the boy to moan deep in his throat. 

“Phil, fuck, Phil,” he groaned, unable to hold back once Phil let had given him the permission. He let out a ‘fuck’ with every thrust, creating a pool of arousal in Phil’s stomach. It turned him on so much that he had this much of an effect on his best friend; a boy who was so respected turned into a mess underneath him. “There, oh! Fuck Phil do that again.”

With that, Dan seemed to lose it. Phil was hitting his prostate over and over, and the brunette couldn’t handle it. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come then. For me,” Phil whispered, running his nails down Dan’s back and watching as the trails they left turned red. “Come for me Dan.”

That was enough to push the boy over the edge, moaning ‘Phil’ and ‘fuck’ over and over as he rode the wave of pure pleasure. Seeing Dan in that state made Phil reach his climax too, both boys groaning and thrusting as they came. 

Phil pulled out once they had both calmed down slightly, and watched as Dan collapsed onto his front, moaning as the pressure was taken off his arms after holding him up. He fell onto the bed next to the boy with sigh, and turned to look at him.

“All good?” He asked, brushing Dan’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Couldn’t be better,” the boy mumbled, already beginning to fall asleep. Phil smiled at this. 

“Sleep well, Dan.”


End file.
